Dalton Side Of Things
by KAMShark
Summary: Shows how things happened on the Dalton academy side of things. Starting from brief snippets of season 1 and adding new characters (OCs) as the story continues from a more detailed their side of season 2. (Rated for future chapters)


**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or show.**

**Description: Shows how things happened on the Dalton academy side of things. Starting from brief snippets of season 1 and adding new characters (OCs) as the story continues from a more detailed their side of season 2. I'm only leaving most of season 1 out as I can't think of much with the two characters we know are in that time period and know the names of. Not much of the plot with Blaine will be changed (Comment what you really want to stay the same), but Sebastian will have a lot of changes and reveals (Again, add what you really don't want changed in the comments). The POV may change at times (Should stay mainly as an overall view of the situation) and it will say in BOLD when that happens.**

Chapter 1

**(Wes (voice over): Introduction of the year)**

The first day back and the blazers flood the halls of Dalton academy. Wes is walking down the hall to his first lesson. 'Junior year! Finally, I've been waiting for this for ages. This is the year where I'll impress the seniors and they'll leave me in charge next year… For the warblers by the way. The warblers are Dalton's glee club. They're not like other glee clubs… we kinda rule the school.' Wes walks up to a slim black boy.

"Hey Wes. How was your summer? I didn't get to see you." The boy beams at Wes.

"Hey David. It was great. My family and I went to California. It was great to be out in the sun." Wes replied just as optimistic. "How was yours? Go anywhere nice?" Wes asked.

"We went to Paris for a week. It wasn't the best weather, but it was great." David replies. The two boys started walking together as David talked about all the cool things he did over the summer vacation.

'Next year I want to be one of the seniors in the council. That's my top priority this year. Impressing the seniors then I'll be up there. I mean of course they already love me but… I want to stand out and be head of the council so it's Derrek I have to impress the most. I need to show my leadership skills all year round. I mean it couldn't be too hard. Could it? But one thing is for sure… as much as _I _want to be up there… David is going to be there too.'

The boys continued to first period.

**(No one's POV)**

The warblers flood into the senior commons at the end of the day. The senior council sat at their desk as the warblers sat on the red and painted gold wood love seats, whilst others stood around. The first of the council members spoke to the room proudly. "As the newest head of council, it's my duty to get new members to audition." He starts, "I'm proud to say that we have fifty new possible warblers lined up this year." He finishes confidently. Another of the council members then takes charge, as the cheerful chatter from the warblers dies out.

"However," He pauses for effect. "This means tomorrow, we'll _all_ have to take the school day out of lessons to see all the auditions." He finishes, leading to more quiet chatter amongst the other warblers. The final council member now chirps in his part.

"We have ten open spaces, which means, this could be a hard choice." The final member starts, "So we have to vote for the best of them." He finishes. The head starts talking again before the warblers begin to mummer again.

"But at the same time we have to be respectful of the…" He pauses to find the right words. "The less talented voices. We can't be too harsh and we'll clap enthusiastically for even the weakest voices, ok guys?" The head warbler beams. The rest of the warblers cheer and agree with the council. One of the warblers raises a hand. The head of the council nods to him to speak. The rest of the warblers respectfully listen to the question.

"Derrek, when will we vote for the newest lead soloist?" The warbler asks. Derrek, the head warbler talks quietly to the other members of the council, once coming to a conclusion Derrek answers.

"Well Wes, we have some sophomores auditioning so we'll have to decide next week." Derrek explains. Wes nods, happy with the answer. "I take it you'll audition?" Derrek beams at the boy.

"You know me all too well Derrek." Wes laughs back.

After the brief warbler practice the students walk up to their different dorm rooms. Up to four freshmen can stay in a room together, juniors and sophomores stay in groups of two or three and seniors get their own dorms. They all have single beds unless they pay for certain conditions along with their tuition fees.

Wes is sat on his bed. He shares a room with his friends David and Morris. They have all been warblers together since freshmen year. They auditioned together with Maroon 5's _Makes Me Wonder_. Wes and David had auditioned for lead soloist last year. They couldn't audition in freshmen year, as freshmen can't be lead soloist unless they're something really special. The last freshmen lead soloist freshmen was almost eight years ago, and he was on Broadway two years ago.

"So Wes," David got his attention. "What are you auditioning with this year?" Wes smiled as he thought about his answer.

"I was thinking _Fireflies_ by Owl City." He replied smoothly. "What about you?" He smiled cheekily back.

"Oh I won't be auditioning." Morris and Wes seemed shocked. "This year is all about impressing the council so they'll put me in charge next year." David states.

"Ooh, sounds like a long and harsh road to take." Morris mocked. "Sure you can handle it?" He laughs with Wes.

"Of course. Derrek, Tyler _and_ George already have high hopes for me; this year's just about showing them that." David snaps back. The other boys sneer.

"But, David, beside the fact you want to concentrate of getting of the council… you've got to remember to have fun." Morris beams.

"And we'll support you the whole way. I want to be on the council too, but I want you to be there with me at the same time." Wes smiles at his friends.

**Be sure to comment! – KAMShark!**


End file.
